girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM8
"Take it back! The Secret Item of Secrets!" (取り戻せ！ヒミツのひみつアイテム！; Torimodose! Himitsu no Himitsu Aitemu!) is the 8th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 110th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. One day, Phandy informs Kokomi that the Secret Items have disappeared! In order to look for the items, the three Phantomirage go to the hospital where it was last seen! Just then, the hospital director is turned into an Ikenaier! will they be able to recover the secret items and complete taking back the hospital directors uncool heart!? The girls have a small argument with Phandy. Did the item disappear, or was it stolen? He does an apology dance, then tells them that the thief left behind three clues. The first clue is a hospital examination ticket but the name is not readable so they visit the hospital. Kumachi might have smelled something uncool from the ticket. The doctor is examining Magyaku and actually diagnoses Reverse Illness. Since the doctor does such a good job, Abekobe arrives and turns him into shinsatsushinaiya. The girls arrive at the hospital lobby. Saki and Yotsuba chase after the Reverse Police because they think that they stole the item. Kumachi notices a bad presence so Kokomi goes deeper into the hospital and finds Fumiaki with a cold. He is suspicious because she is at the hospital and not even sick. Using the voice change key, Kokomi creates a fake announcement telling him to go to the examination room. A real announcement plays, causing everyone to gather around the doctor. Fumiaki wants an examination, but the doctor sings instead, so Kokomi transforms into Phantomi Heart. The doctor hides in a room so Kokomi uses the search key. He is found in Room 3 after a 10 second game, but his coworkers rush him out on a stretcher. She flees and jumps over Fumiaki, who is sleeping on the floor. He is in danger of getting run over by the stretcher, so she uses the sleep key to put everyone to sleep, and then saves the doctor's uncool heart with choudai mode. Fumiaki finally gets medical attention. Yotsuba and Saki corner the two Reverse Police and question them about the item, but they don't seem to know. They stop asking, otherwise they might reveal their identity. The Reverse Police retreat to their office, where they assume Gyanne stole it, but she just bought a bracelet for herself, since she doesn't have a boyfriend to buy one for her. Saki uses a pencil to reveal the ticket's name, and it's Phandy! His stomach hurts and he can't find the ticket! * The Reverse Police did not steal the fourth item. * The thief that stole the item left behind three clues. * The first clue actually belonged to Phandy, so it wasn't a clue. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes